


Happy Birthday

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I find that a pinch of angst does wonders for the flavor of your fluff, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It, There's a wee bit of angst in the beginning, there's a happy ending tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: It's Martin's birthday, and he's all alone
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Happy Birthday

Martin was wallowing in misery and self-pity. He knew this wasn’t productive. He knew he needed to get up and move on with his life. He’d even promised Tim and Sasha that he wouldn’t do this, that he wouldn’t get bogged down, but here he was, crying on his couch. He missed Jon, who was doing a book tour, terribly. Sure, he was proud of his husband. He knew how hard Jon had worked to get his book written and published, and he was happy for him, but right now, he wished that book had never been written, because it was his birthday and the one person he loved most was halfway across the country. 

Martin wiped his eyes, standing up and making his way towards the kitchen. Maybe tea would help. It sometimes did, though sometimes it made things worse, bringing back memories of Jon when Martin was missing him the most. Martin filled the electric kettle, setting it on its pad to boil before deliberately pulling out the box of raspberry herbal tea, which he knew Jon hated. He flicked through his phone absentmindedly as he waited for the water to boil. Jon hadn’t even called or texted. Had he forgotten Martin’s birthday altogether? Tears pricked at his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. The whistling of the kettle jolted him back into reality. He poured the hot water into the cup and set the bag in the water to steep. As he did, there was a knock on the door. 

“Coming, hold on!” he called absentmindedly, making his way towards the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found when he opened it. Jon stood on the doorstep wearing his worn black leather jacket and holding a massive bouquet of yellow roses. All Martin could do was stare, speechless. “I— you— what?” He stammered. “Is this real?” Jon looked down at his body, then back at Martin. 

“Uh, I hope so?” he replied. “It should be real, unless something’s gone horribly wrong and I haven’t realized.”

“But— but you’re meant to be on your book tour!” Martin said. “You’re meant to be in Dublin right now!”

“I couldn’t leave you alone on your birthday,” Jon said. “What kind of husband makes the love of his life celebrate his birthday alone?” Martin burst into tears, throwing his arms around Jon. Jon hugged him back. 

“I missed you so much,” Martin sniffled. “I— you didn’t call or text, and I thought you’d forgotten!”

“Oh, Martin,” Jon said. “I’m sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise. If I’d known, I would’ve texted.”

“It’s fine,” Martin assured him. “Everything’s okay. You’re here now.” They walked into the house, and Jon found a vase for the roses. “What do you want for dinner?” Martin asked. 

“What do  _ I  _ want?” Jon asked. “You’re the birthday boy. What do  _ you _ want? I’ll make anything you ask for.”

“I want to cook with you!” Martin insisted. “I miss having you with me in the kitchen. It’s just not the same.”

“Alright, fine,” Jon relented. “We’ll both cook. You get to choose dinner, though.” Martin thought for a moment. 

“How about your curry?” He suggested. “I have all of the ingredients. I was planning on giving it a shot myself later this week, but now that you’re here, I’d like you to make it. It never comes out as good when I try.”

“Curry it is,” Jon said. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Martin’s lips. Martin’s eyes slid closed as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jon’s waist. 

“God, I missed that,” Martin said when they finally broke apart. 

“Me too,” Jon said. “I was thinking— didn’t you mention the last time we skyped that your boss said you could work remotely?”

“Yeah, why?” Martin replied. 

“Come with me,” Jon said, a pleading note in his voice. “Finish my book tour with me. Please.” Martin blinked, a little taken aback.

“I can do that?” he asked. 

“My publicist said it’s fine,” Jon said. “But it’s okay if you don’t want—” Martin cut him off with another kiss.

“Of course I want to go with you, Jon,” he said.


End file.
